Forbidden Love
by Lara The Dark Angel
Summary: In the 15th century, a group of vampires attack a house, Atem and his brother, Yugi were able to save one girl, only to find out she turned into a vampire and have a dark secret. What will happen when Atem start to fall in love with her?R&R AtemxTea
1. The vampires' attack

Full summary: In the 15th century, a group of vampires attack one of the vampires' hunters' home, Atem and Yugi saved were able to save one hunter, only to find out she turned into a vampire. What happen when Atem start to fall in love with her?

**Chapter 1: The vampires' attack**

Somewhere in the misty lands of England, in the 15th century, two figures stood before the graves of their parents, on one grave's rock written 'Charles Mutou. 1402-1438' and on the other one written 'Tina Mutou. 1405-1438'.

''Let's go, Yugi. It's getting late.'' Said the taller figure in his deep voice, he has the same tri-colored hair the smaller has, but longer and wilder.

Yugi nodded and walked beside his twin brother, Atem, towards their home. They went across the village, the fire in front of every door lightened the path they took, these fires used to keep the vampires away from attacking the villagers and destroying everything their eyes set on.

''It's been a while since the last attack; the vampires are nowhere to be found.'' Yugi started.

''You're right, and I hope it stays like that.'' Then he heard a screech followed by sounds of jars and glasses break, the Mutou brothers looked at each other with wide eyes.

''The vampires!!'' Yugi ran first in the direction of the voices; Atem ran behind and called for him to go back.

''Yugi, wait! This is too dangerous!''

''I got to help whoever the vampires are attacking; I'm not letting them end up like mom and dad.''

Atem knew he cannot stop Yugi, then he saw a wooden staff on the floor, he picked it up and broke it into two halves.

''Yugi! Take this!'' Yugi turned around and caught one of the halves.

''What's this?''

''We can't fight the vampires unarmed.'' He smiled at Atem.

''Thanks, now let's kill some vampires!''

…**TBC…**

**I know this is too short, but if I get enough reviews, I'll update tomorrow or the day after, that if someone is interested. **


	2. Saving a hunter, or a vampire?

Here's chap 2, sorry for the delay, I've been busy with my other story...blah blah blah. Any way, thanks for the review:

**Moonlight Angelsinger:** Glad you liked my fic, hope you like this chap.

**Chapter 2: Saving a hunter, or a vampire?**

Atem and Yugi stopped, everything went quiet, and they still haven't found the house that being attacked.

''What should we do now? How can we find them if we can't see or hear them?!''

''Calm down, Yugi. Look.'' Atem pointed at the last house in the end of the village, there was no fire in front of its door. ''They might be there.''

''So what are we waiting for, let's go!'' They ran as fast as they can, gripping tight to the wooden staff, hoping they weren't too late.

XXXXXXXXXX

Inside the dark house, a young girl lays in her bed, sleeping peacefully as two flashing eyes watched her from the dark corner of the room.

Then she felt something on top of her, she opened her eyes and realized that _someone_ was on top of her.

''Hello, Nina. Long time no see.'' He grabbed both her arms with one hand and pinned them above her head, he leaned close to her and hissed revealing two sharp fangs.

Nina tried to scream and warn her family, but the vampire covered her mouth with his free hand.

''No one is going to hear you, darling, everyone is dead, your father, your mother and your little brother.'' He grinned as she struggled to break free.

''Let go of me, you bastard!'' The vampire grabbed her lower jaw and sank his long nails in her face, making her wince in pain.

The vampire grinned even more, he loved watching his victims in pain before he kills them or turns them into vampires, but now he's not going to do either, next he leaned over and placed his lips on hers as her eyes snapped open, he released her face and ran his hand down her body. Nina groaned in defeat as his tongue made its way into her mouth and slid his hand underneath her clothes, she felt powerless, she couldn't defend herself with her legs and arms pinned tight, but she can't let a vampire do what he wants without a fight, especially after what he did to her family. Then with all her strength, Nina bit his tongue and cut a part of it making him yell in pain, she took the chance and kicked him on the stomach and threw him to the window, breaking it, she got off her bed and spitted the tongue and whipped the blood of her mouth.

A growl of another vampire was heard from the ground floor, which made Nina realize the presence of other vampires in the house and knew she will get killed if she got out of the room, she looked around for her weapons but she gasped when she saw them, they were all destroyed, she has to find something quickly before the vampire recovers. Nina looked over at the bed, she remembered that its leg made of wood, she grabbed it and broke it, she pointed the sharp end at the vampire, who already recovered and was whipping the blood on his face and lick it from his hand.

''You're quite strong, for a girl,'' He disappeared, Nina looked around but there was no trace of him. The vampire appeared and grabbed her from behind; he held the wood in her hand and turned it so the sharp end touched her abdomen. ''I was going to let you live, but now I'm going to make you suffer like your _sister._'' He hissed saying the last word before sinking the wood into Nina, she gasped as it cut deeper into her skin, she tried to pull it away, but to no avail, the vampire was stronger, and her strength cannot compete a vampire's strength, not without a weapon. The vampire let go of Nina as she fell on the ground, still clutched to the wood, she looked at the wood to see it was covered in blood, along with her hands, then she saw him kneeling beside her, he whipped some blood with one finger and licked it, the taste of her blood made him moan in pleasure.

''I've drank tons of blood in the last few hundreds of years, but your blood is the most delicious of all.'' The vampire lifted her head a bit and unbuttoned the first three buttons of her shirt, exposing her neck, then he leaned close and as he located the main vein, he sank his teeth into the left side of her neck. Nina gaped and her eyes shrank as his teeth made contact with her skin, she felt her soul was being pulled out of her body with her blood, and felt a sharp pain streak her neck as the vampire sank his teeth deeper. Nina's vision began to blur, she heard the door break open before everything went completely dark.

XXXXXXXXXX

The Mutou brothers stopped in front of the darkened house, Atem stood before the door and grabbed the handle, Yugi stood behind.

''How can we make sure this is the house?'' He asked. Before Atem could get the chance to answer, the window above them broke and the glass fell behind them.

Atem opened the door and stepped in, there were four vampires; three were feeding on the family that lived her, one male, one female, and a little boy. The image made him freeze in his place; it brought him to the night when the vampires attacked his home, the fourth vampire sneaked behind him and was ready to attack.

''Atem! Behind you!'' Atem didn't hear him, so he pushed him aside, surprising the vampire, and stabbed him right in the heart, he yelped in pain before turning to ashes. The three vampires sensed their presence and stood in front of them; one of them growled and ordered the other two to attack.

''Be careful, Atem.''

''I will, you be careful too.'' They both lifted their wood up, ready for the battle as the two vampires ran towards them, Yugi hardly dodged the first vampire's attack, but Atem was knocked down by the second's, he walked closer grinning.

''You can't defeat me, you mortal!'' Atem quickly took a knife next to him and stabbed it in his leg. ''A knife? You can't kill me with a-'' He felt a sharp pain in his chest, he looked down and saw Atem's wood before he fall.

''It won't kill you, but it will distract you.'' He got up and cleaned himself from the dust, he looked over at his brother as he killed the other vampire, only one left, but where is he?

The leader vampire stood behind Atem and stroke him in the back, He yelled catching his brother's attention, Yugi's eyes widened as he saw him laying on the ground and blood poured from four wounds on his back, he glared at the vampire.

''Leave him alone!!'' The leader stepped on Atem's back as he let out another yell; he walked closer to Yugi, who was furious, he couldn't let his brother get hurt, he attacked the vampire, but he dodged it and grabbed Yugi's wood, he tightened his grip and broke it with ease. Then the vampire punched Yugi throwing him to the nearest wall, he smirked.

''If you think you can stop us, then you're wrong. Get ready to die!'' He lifted has claw, ready to kill him. Yugi shut his eyes tight, waiting for the attack, but it never came.

''Yugi, open your eyes.'' He did, Atem was standing before him with an axe in one hand, he sighed in relief and stood up.

''Thanks, brother.''

''It's not over yet, I just heard something upstairs.'' They ran upstairs and searched most of the rooms, there was only one room left, then a yell was heard make both Atem and Yugi really scared, they headed to the source of it, it was the last room on the left. The door was locked, frustration started to get to Yugi; he pounded hard on the door, tears started to form in his eyes.

''Come on, Yugi.'' Atem put a hand on his shoulder. ''If we both forced ourselves to the door, we might be able to break it. Ready?'' Yugi nodded. ''At 3. 1…2…3!'' and with all their strength, they ran to the door and broke it, they gasped at what they saw.

A vampire stood in front of them, he has white hair and chocolate brown eyes, and blood was all over his shirt. Behind him, a girl lay emotionless in a pool of blood, a wooden stick sunken into her stomach, and there are two small cuts in her exposed neck.

''Bakura?!'' Yugi shivered as he said the vampire's name.

''What did you do?!'' Atem growled angrily, Bakura just smirked and glanced at Yugi.

''I see you healed from my attacks, little Yugi.''

''Don't you dare get near him!'' Yugi hid behind his brother as memories of Bakura torturing him played in his head.

''You are lucky, I've had enough for this night so I'm going to let you two live.'' Bakura said walking to the broken window. ''However, you won't survive when we meet again.'' Then he jumped of the window, both Yugi and Atem sighed in relief and looked over at the laying girl. Yugi knelt beside her and put a finger on her neck, sensing a weak pulse.

''She's alive, Atem!''

''Then we better take her to a safe place.'' Atem knelt down to pick her up, then he felt the wounds on his back burning him.

''I will carry her, Atem, but where should we take her? Our home is too far from here.''

''That place we discovered last month, it's underground and no one knows about it, it's the perfect hiding place and it's not far from here.''

''OK, let's go then, before we lose every chance to save her.''

**...TBC...**

**I bet no one thought it was Bakura ( I mean Yami Bakura in this story, if you're confused ) and there's something about Nina but you'll know what it is next chap. Please review, and I'll update next Tuesday if I get 3 or more reviews. Hope you liked this chapter and thanks for reading.**

**Lara The Dark Angel**


	3. The other Mutous

Hi everyone, I am so sorry for taking so long to update this short chapter, I lost my interests in writing and reading for a while, but I'm back, thanks to:

**Dancers and Pharaohs**

**Sister of the Pharaoh**

**Sister Moon Princess**

Your reviews motivate me to keep writing, I hope you'll like this chapter as much as the previous ones. Now here's chapter 3.

**Chapter 3:** The other Mutous

Nina's P.O.V

Darkness was surrounding me; a cold breeze hit me as I move. I felt two arms carrying me and maybe taking me to where no one can find me and do whatever they want from me.

I tried to open my eyes and make at least the slightest move, instead, all I did was groaning from a sharp pain that hit me at the same moment.

I could hear two voices; one of them clearly belonged to the one who carries me, and the other voice belonged to another person, which made me realize he wasn't alone.

All I can do now is wait and see what fate has brought to me.

XXXXXXXXXX

Normal P.O.V

The two brothers reached a misty hill, not far away from the village, carrying the injured girl. Behind the hill, Atem moved away some bushes, viewing a wooden door.

Nina let out a weak groan, getting both their attention.

''Is she alright?'' Asked Atem, a bit worried.

''I think she started regaining her consciousness.'' Replied Yugi.

Atem lifted the door, revealing stairs made of stone leading to an underground place, he felt a sharp pain in his back, he shut his eyes tight and struggled hard not to yelp in agony, and then he remembered the attack he received from that vampire. Yugi noticed Atem's pain and started to get worried.

''Bro, you alright?'' He asked.

Things blurred around him as he begun to shiver slightly.

''Come on; lean on me 'till we get inside.'' Atem was in no position to argue, even if he was, he will definitely lose against Yugi, so he has no choice but to obey him.

They walked in the underground corridor, passing thick wooden doors on their left, apparently this place used to be some sort of dungeon.

Yugi turned his gaze to his brother, who was walking beside him, leaning on his shoulder for support.

''Atem? Can I ask you something?''

''What is it?''

''What happened to you there? When we first entered that house, you froze and didn't notice the vampire behind you, it nearly killed you!!''

Atem looked away, the images of those vampires sucking the blood from the family played in his head, he hesitated before saying anything.

''It's just … when I saw the vampires feed on the parents and the young kid, I ….'' Yugi didn't need more explanation; he knew what Atem was trying to say.

''Atem,'' Yugi said getting his attention, he looked deep in his eyes, he could see the guilt and pain in them, he continued. ''It wasn't your fault; don't blame yourself for what happened … It's been over a year, you gotta let it go.''

Atem stayed silent, Yugi was right; it's been over a year but he still feels guilty, knowing that he could more to help them, maybe save them.

They reached the end of the corridor, there was a door similar to the others they passed, but wasn't as thick as the others. They opened the door and entered; the room had only a bed at the corner, a small table next to it, and a small window similar to jail windows.

Once they entered, Atem fell to his knees, leaning against the wall with his shoulder. He shut his eyes tight, starting to get dizzy and breathing heavily. Yugi put Nina on the bed and quickly went to check on him.

''How are you feeling, bro?''

''It's OK; I'm just a little weak.''

''Alright, I'll go and bring the first aid kit and some healing potions.''

''Be careful, Yugi.''

''Don't worry, I'll be fine.''

And with that, he left the room.

XXXXXXXXXX

Yugi arrived to his home in a record time, and since the sun was rising, he had no problems.

He had a big house, almost as huge as a castle. Yugi went inside and headed to the storage room, where they put all kinds of weapons and supplies like the first aid kit. When he opened the door and saw everything was in a great mess, he lost every last hope to find what he needs in time. At that moment, an explosion shook the whole manor, and black smoke could be seen coming from the basement in front of Yugi.

''Oh no, Grandpa!'' He ran down the stairs and to his grandpa's laboratory.

Solomon Mutou is a famous sorcerer and a brilliant chemist; he was the first to mix chemistry with magic, and a lot of villagers come to him for help or to share his wisdom.

As Yugi opened the door, thick smoke came out and filled the place leaving no space for oxygen. He started coughing but kept going, he couldn't see a thing, however, he was able to hear his grandpa and another person coughing, he recognized the other person as his sister, Lara.

''Grandpa, Lara, you alright?'' The smoke begun to fade and everything slowly getting into view, the lab looked horrible, broken glasses and torn papers were everywhere.

''Yeah, it's just a failed test. You came right in time, Yugi. I wanna show you my new spell, watch this.'' Lara then lifted her hands and chanted the spell.

Everything started floating in the air, Lara aimed with her left hand at a corner, all the broken stuff moved with Lara's hand and landed harsh and breaking them even more.

''OK, I might need to work on that.''

Then Yugi's eyes lightened up. ''… That's it!! Lara I need your help, come on! Quickly!'' He grabbed her arm and dragged her all the way back to the storage room.

''Yugi, slow down. What is it?'' Lara looked around. ''By the way, where's Atem? Wasn't-'' Her eyes laid on Yugi's shirt, which was soaked with blood, they widened in fear.

''Oh my god! What happened? Are you alright? ... Is Atem alright?''

''Please, sis. I'll tell you everything when I'm back, but now will you help me find the first aid kit and the healing potions in this mess with that spell of yours.''

Lara stared at him, tears were forming in his eyes, she can force him to tell her everything, but whoever the bleeding person is, he or she got no much time left. She sighed and looked back at her brother.

''OK then,'' She stepped forward. ''Stay back in case I lost control.'' He obeyed. Lara closed her eyes and chanted the spell. Everything started floating just like what happened in the lab, she opened her eyes and searched for the stuff Yugi asked for, when she found them, she aimed at them, pulling them from the other objects. A bag and a wooden box flew closer to Lara, this time, landing gently before her.

''Here you go.'' Yugi looked up at her, she smiled. ''What do you think now?'' He smiled back at her before jumping on her, hugging her for a second.

''Thanks, I owe you.''

''No problem, Bro.'' Yugi then took the bag and the box and headed towards the living room. Lara looked at her clothes and sighed in relief. ''Thank god the blood was dry.'' Then she followed Yugi to the living room.

There, he was holding five candles and placing them in a half circle shape before the wall.

''Making a transporting portal?''

''Yeah.''

''Let me help then ... **Flame!**'' A flame was created above Lara's finger, she then lit up the candles with it while Yugi watched in awe.

''Wow! You're good.''

''Thank you.'' Yugi stepped inside the half circle shape, he put his hands together and closed his eyes, while Lara observed from a distance.

**''I call the transporting portal, reveal to me the path to my destination.''** A portal then grew bigger on the wall, Yugi grabbed the bag and the box and stepped closer to it.

''See you later, sis. It won't take long, promise!'' It was the last thing Yugi said before jumping into the portal, Lara watched as Yugi disappeared into the portal, worried about her brothers and the problem they got themselves into.

_I won't forgive myself if anything happens to them, I got to do something._ Lara saw the portal shrinking, her eyes looked determent.

''I guess you'll see me sooner than you think, brother.'' She said before jumping into the portal in the last moment.

Solomon walked out of the basement and saw Lara jumping into a portal. ''Wait! You got to finish cleaning up the-'' He heard voices of things falling and glasses shattering coming from the storage room, he went there to find everything's broken and was thrown all around the room. He sighed rubbing his forehead.

''Kids…''

**…TBC…**

I'll end it here, I bet those who liked the story are gonna kill me for this. Anyway, I was going to stop writing 'till spring break, but since I already started in chap 4, I might update next month if I got the time, you know, school takes all your free time.

What do you think of adding magic to the story, I just tought about it while writing this chapter, and yes, I am as clueless as you are, I still have no idea what to write for the next chap, that's what takes me a long time to update. So I hope you're patient enough.

Lara The Dark Angel


	4. Waking up

**Sister of the Pharaoh:** Sorry for making it too fast, there will be some fluff, hope you like this chap.

**Dancers and Pharaohs** Yeah, it IS AtemxTea fic, I know, you might all wonder, where is Tea? Don't worry she'll appear, when you know her, you'll ALL feel stupid XP

**Sister moon princess**Every review I get inspire me to continue, and I'm SO SORRY for not updating sooner.

**In the previous chapter:** Atem and Yugi were on their way back home when they found out a house was being attacked by vampires, when they got there almost everyone got killed except one girl, but was injured badly, and Atem had a serious injury on his back. Then they took her to a secret hideout and Yugi went home to get medicines, what he didn't know that his sister, Lara had followed him, what will happen next?

That's what you'll find out this chap.

**Chanting**

"dialogue"

_thoughts_

**Chapter 4:** Waking up

Atem's P.O.V

It has been a while since Yugi left. I started to get a little bit worried, but the wound on my back is just kept getting worse and distracted me from thinking of anything else.

A moan echoed in the room, so I lifted my head up to see the injured girl stirring.

I could hear her gasps in the other side of the room; it pained me seeing someone like her in such agony and brought to my mind some really bad memories. I couldn't do anything, I just watched her helplessly as she struggled hard to stay alive.

_But I can't just stay here and watch her die; there must be something I can do..._ I thought as I rose slowly on my feet, leaning against the wall for support.

My legs were shivering with every step I took to the bed, then, all of a sudden, everything started to blur, my walk become unstable, and my body starts to shiver uncontrollably as I lose my balance. The pain was unimaginable when my body hit the stoned ground, I couldn't take it anymore. I closed my eyes, wishing that the pain would go away, and slowly drowned into unconsciousness...

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Normal P.O.V

A portal formed on the wall of the secret room underground, after it grew to full size, Yugi appeared as he jumped out of the portal and landed on his knees, holding tight to the medicines. He thought he'd find Atem waiting impatiently for him, instead, he saw him lying on the floor, unconscious and bleeding to death.

"No. Atem!!" He ran to his brother and knelt beside him, he put the bag and the box on the floor, going through them for something to help Atem.

At that moment, Lara appeared from the portal, jumping out of it right before it close. Yugi turned to see her behind her, as tears filled in his eyes.

"Lara…" She lifted her head at her brother's voice, sensing that there's something wrong. Her eyes widened at the sight in front of her, the unconscious girl on the bed and her brother laying on the floor, both injured and covered in blood.

"Oh god…what happened?!" She knelt next to Yugi, and took off Atem's shirt to examine the wounds as Yugi continued searching for the right potion.

"Found it!"

"Great! Now, let's hurry before he loses more blood." Lara got out a dagger, it was like any other dagger but it was made of silver. She put the sharp edge of it on her right hand and took a deep breath before slashing her hand then giving the dagger to Yugi as he did the same. Then Yugi opened the bottle of the potion and poured a little bit on Atem's Back, the moment the liquid touched the wounds, Atem let out a weak yell, and started breathing heavily, making Lara's and Yugi's heart broke. They looked at each other and nodded, they placed their bleeding hands on the wounds as Atem shivered at the contact, he was too weak to yell, and then they started chanting a spell together.

**Gods of heavens, hear our pray and accept this sacrifice to save our brother. **

They kept repeating the sentence as their blood sank deeper through the wounds and into Atem's body. Shortly after, the poured potion started glowing as the wounds begun to close. Atem sighed in relief as the pain was reduced and dozed off quickly.

Yugi sighed in relief and looked at Lara with a big smile on his face; she smiled back before he jumped on her, hugging her tightly.

"I've never been happier to see you, sis!"

"…Ca-n't…b-breathe!"

"Oh, sorry." He sat apologizing innocently. "I guess you want an explanation." He said rubbing his head sheepishly.

"Oh, you got A LOT to explain, but after we take care of that girl."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Everything was blurry to Atem, he couldn't recognise anything, he felt someone brushing his hair, he blinked a few times until his vision started getting clear, it was Lara. He realized his head lay on her lab; he gazed at her as she gave him a slight smile.

"Hi."

"Hey," He said smiling back at her. "Looks like Yugi brought you here."

"Yeah. He had no choice," She giggled then the smile faded, and her face became serious. "He told me everything; you two could've gotten killed or even worse…mutated into vampires."

"But we're fine now. Don't worry, sister." Atem tried then to get up but felt a sharp pain hit his back, Lara held his shoulders and got up.

"Stay still; I'll help you turn around so I can get a closer look." He turned and when Lara checked the wounds then sighed in relief. "Good, I thought the stitches were opened."

"stitches? Couldn't you use the healing potion?"

"Yeah, but we kinda ran out of it, we used it all on that girl. Don't worry, when we get home I'll make some more." He nodded and looked over to the bed in front of him.

"How is she?"

"She'll be fine, she might wake up any minute." Atem then sighed looking down. "What is it?"

"I don't think she'll be fine," He turned and stared deeply into Lara's eyes as his own showed worry and concern. "How are we suppose to tell her that her family's gone….all dead?" She looked away.

"I don't know."

They stayed silent for a while until Atem broke the silence.

"Where is Yugi?''

"Oh, he went to get some water to clean both your wounds and hers."

Then all of a sudden, they hear a moan coming from the injured girl. Lara stood up and helped Atem up, she held him from the waist, keeping him balanced and was being careful not to touch the wounds, the girl started stirring as the door opened and Yugi entered holding two buckets of water.

"Sorry, I got a bit late.'' He closed the door and put the buckets beside it and walked closer. "Hey, how are you feeling now, bro?"

"Better. I need to sit down, my back started burning me." Atem smiled slightly, and tried to hide his pain as Lara slowly put him on the edge of the bed. The girl moaned and stirred and caught the Mutous' attention.

"Is she waking up?" Yugi asked as he walked closer to her and stared at her closed eyes, she slowly opened her eyes, showing blue dull irises.

"Hey. Are you alright?"

**...TBC…**

**I'm SO SORRY it took me so long to update this chap, please forgive me. This chap is kind of boring, but I promise, next chap will reveal A LOT of interesting things.**

**And if you have something that can improve my fic, please tell me and don't hesitate.**

**Lara The Dark Angel**


	5. Meeting the girl

**Crystal Magician Princess: Thank you for the lovely review, hope you review more often :)**

**Sister Of the Pharoah: Sorry for not updating for a while ; at least I updated now right? enjoy this chapter :D**

**Sister Moon princess: sorry for taking so long to update, here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy :D**

**In previous chapters:** Yugi and Atem Mutou saved a girl from the attack of vampires, but were injured badly, so they all went to a secret hideout and brought the medicine and their sister Lara, they were able to treat the girl and Atem's wounds, and the girl is finally waking up, what's gonna happen next?

**Chapter 5:** Meeting the girl.

''Hey, are you alright?'' Yugi asked.

Her vision became clear as she stared at the source of the voice, seeing two guys with tri-colored hair, and a girl with brown hair and blonde bangs.

''…W-where am I?" She asked while regaining her consciousness.

"Don't worry, you're safe here." Atem answered her as she got up holding her head. The girl then looked at the Mutous with wondering eyes.

"Who are you?"

"Oh, pardon me, I'm Yugi Mutou and these are my brother Atem and my sister Lara.'' She stared at them for a while before answering him.

''…Are you twin or something?''

''Hehe, yeah kind of."

"We are actually a triplet." Lara said, the girl looked even more confused.

"A triplet? I never met any triplet before, you don't look a lot like your brothers.''

"Yeah, girls always different than boys.'' Lara said in a joking tone, making the girl giggle slightly.

''I'm…'' She thought before continuing, she never met those people, and can't trust them even for her name. ''I'm Tea.'' She said, smiling weakly.

''Nice to meet you, Tea.'' Atem said, smiling back at her.

''Where's everybody else, where's my family?'' She asked. The Mutous looked down, not sure how to tell her about her family. Tea's eyes widened, figuring out what happened by their reaction.

''No, no it can't be…"

''We got there too late, there was nothing we could do.'' Tea just froze in her place, not sure how to react at this, her family is gone, all that left for her.

''This can't be happening..'' She said, tears started filling her eyes, Yugi came closer to her and put his hand over her shoulder. Then she started sobbing, he pulled her closer as she cried on his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry.'' Yugi whispered, Lara and Atem looked at her sadly, they felt bad for not being able to save her family.

A while after, Tea regained her strength and pulled herself from Yugi, still broken by the shocking news. ''I need some time alone if you don't mind.'' She said, whipping her tears and looking away from the Mutous, they nodded and got up and left the room.

_'I'm gonna kill him, just wait, Bakura.'_ Tea thought with a face full of anger and hatred, but couldn't help but cry again at her family's death.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The three Mutous walked outside the room, they didn't even look at each other, until Atem finally broke the dead silence. ''I know what she's going through…''

''…yeah…''

''…So, what should we do now?'' Yugi asked his siblings.

"If the vampires know she's alive, they might go after her again.'' Atem stated.

''We'll keep her in our house, it's far from the village, and no one has to know.'' Lara said, her brothers nodded agreeing on the solution, and continued. ''Let's give her some time before talking to her, ok?''

''Alright.'' They both said.

**T.B.C**

I know it's short chap, but I hope you like it, please review and tell me what you think, I need critiques if you only give them, I need to improve my skills :nod:


	6. hello dear readers

Hello my dear readers and fans of the story, I know I haven't updated for over a year or so, but don't worry I'm still alive and sound :) the thing is that my network blocked the site and I wasn't able to do anything about it, I'll try contacting the company and see what happens, right now I'm at my gramps' and thank god it's not blocked (which I discovered recently) anyway, I'll start working on my stories again, but regaining my writing style may take a few chapters until I'm used to writing again :3 and there's school to focus on so I'll see what I can do *thumb up*

Until then, see ya!


End file.
